Fairy Tale Series Part 1: Cinderella
by midnightstar32
Summary: Everybody's favorite characters are back, but this time in a classic fairy tale. Who will save poor Mai from being treated like a maid? Will she ever get her dream come true? What about her happily ever after? Original story has been changed to fit this.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight: Hey guys! Just to let you know this is part of a series of my favorite fairy tales and stuff like that! Just with ghost hunt characters as the fairy tale characters! The Fairy tales will be a little bit different than the original version just so that all the characters fit in. **

**Cookies: We will tell you who's what character right now just so that you don't get confused. **

**Sour: Some of us *cough, Cookies, cough, cough* aren't the brightest. (Receives glare from cookies, cuz she heard and receives glare from midnight because that's insulting to some readers) **

**Midnight: Anyways these are the characters!**

**Mai = Cinderella**

**Masako = Evil step-sister**

**Monk (Takigawa) = The really fat mouse**

**Yasuhara = The skinny mouse in the red clothes**

**Naru = Prince Charming**

**Lin = The guy wearing the monocle**

**Martin = fat king guy (Naru's father)**

**Luella = Evil step-mother (in the real ghost hunt she's Naru's mom, I didn't have a proper character for her since the queen in Cinderella is dead)**

**Madoka = Fairy godmother**

**Gene = Prince Gene, Naru's dead twin brother (I know there actually isn't a prince Gene, but I needed a reason for Naru to be…well you know… Naru.)**

**Ayako = Girl mouse in the dress**

**John Brown = The Castle servant guy (I know he doesn't exist in the real Cinderella but I needed him to fit in somewhere) **

**Hikaru Taniyama = Mai's dead father, who left her in the care of her step-mother **

** If you guys have ever seen Cinderella you should know the characters I'm talking about! **** Enjoy the Story! Please R & R! **

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there lived a man named Hikaru Taniyama. He was one of the kings most trusted and favored lords. He was married to a woman named Haruhi Taniyama. They had a beautiful daughter and a wonderful home. Their life was perfect. They got everything they could ever have wished for and more.

Until one day Haruhi Taniyama became grievously ill. Her daughter was only 5 years old at the time. Not long after she became ill, Haruhi Taniyama died. When Mai Taniyama, their daughter, was 7 her father got remarried to a woman named Luella. Luella had a daughter Mai's age. Things seemed fine at first if a little bit awkward. Masako, Luella's daughter, was slightly harsh to Mai.

That only lasted until Mai's father died in a strange accident involving a carriage. Then things got worse. Mai had been put in the care of her step-mother. She was supposed to inherit her fathers fortune when she turned 18, but for now it was in the care of her step-mother. At the rate things were going there wouldn't be anything left to inherit by the time Mai turned 18.

But none of these things bothered Mai as much as how they treated her. They made her into their own personal servant and maid. She did whatever she was told. Whether it was cooking their dinner to mopping the floors. She did it all. She was too kind to refuse.

Fortunately she made friends easily. There were plenty of talking mice and kind servants to chat with when she wasn't busy. So at least her life wasn't miserable. She made friends with a mouse called Monk, another mouse called Yasuhara, a third mouse called Ayako and a servant boy called John.

Cleaning, cooking, singing, dreaming and wishing were how she spent her days for a long, long time. This is where the story continues from.

I am Mai Taniyama, I'm now 17 and I really wish that I could see my mother and father again. Not that I want to die, I just miss them. My life isn't awful, it could be better though. NO, I can't think like that! There are people who are way worse off than me! They don't have a wonderful home, family (if you could call Masako and Luella that), food or a fortune to inherit (if there's any left).

No matter what happens I will always remain cheerful for the sake of my parents, they wouldn't want me to be unhappy. I was walking around the house tidying up wherever it was necessary. Masako and Luella were out shopping for clothes today (as if they didn't have enough already).

I was going to get on their good sides today. Or at least try to. After an hour or so of dusting the house, Mai started scrubbing the floors. She watched the shiny bubbles float upwards and started singing:

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heart aches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and some day,_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish,_

_Will come true_

Suddenly clapping came from behind me. I whipped around and blushed. It was Monk, Yasu and Ayako. I started to thank them when suddenly Masako's cat, Chester came charging in with dirty paws. Making a mess out of what I had just cleaned. He started chasing my friends but I picked him up. He started hissing at me so I just tossed him outside.

I hope that Chester learns not to hate me. I really don't want another enemy. I just want my parents back. I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes but I blink and try to hold them back. I don't want to cry in front of my friends. I want them to be happy.

Instead of crying I just sigh and start mopping up the floor again. I wish I wouldn't have to listen to Masako and Luella. I wish a lot of things, but that doesn't mean they'll come true.

You can't help but wish. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice yelling "Mai! Why did you put Chester outside?"

Then I heard another familiar voice, this one chilling not shrill and annoying "What a mess… You must be punished Mai."

**Midnight: Hey I know it was bad, but it was only the first chapter! **

**Sour: We ALL know that already Midnight! Next chapter write something better!**

**Cookies: We promise we will do better in the next chapter, but for now plx R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight: Hey guys I'm back! I'm feeling very ambitious today so I'm going to write and post a whole bunch of chapters on both of my stories! First I'm going to start with My Cinderella story.**

**Cookies: YAY! I love Cinderella! (Goes into full blown stalker mode) **

**Sour: Everybody grab your creeper repelent! Stalker Cookies is on the loose! (pulls a can of *Creeper Repelent* out of her bag and tries to spray cookies, Cookies dodges and Sour accidentally sprays Midnight in the face.) **

**Midnight: What is this stuff? Is it water or something? **

**Sour: No, it's creeper repelent, that's why it's not working on you! It only works on creepers Cough, cough, cookies, cough, cough, cough! See! (sprays Cookies in the face)**

**Cookies: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! I'M MELTING! **

**Midnight and Sour: You have to review if you want to save Cookies!**

**Cookies: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! REVIEW! WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT BY THE WAY!**

**Flashback**

Then I heard another familiar voice, this one chilling, not shrill and annoying "What a mess...You must be punished Mai."

**End of Flashback**

I flinched. I know whatever punishment I'm faced with will not be pleasant. Normally when I 'make a big mess' I am punished by being hit. When it's not so bad I am locked away in my room for a whole day, no food and water. I decided to get it over with. I walked quickly over to the parlor (Porch, boot room, shoe room, entrance, whatever you want to call it).

I'm almost there. I nearly start shaking, I'm so afraid of what could happen. But I won't give Luella the satisfaction of seeing me like that. I won't show fear in front of her. I will never know why Luella and Masako hate me. I have never done anything to them, I've only followed their orders. I don't really care about the fortune either. They can have everything of mine, but I won't let them have my spirit, I decide as I walk through the door into the parlor.

**(A/N The story is going to be different than Cinderella but it will kind of keep to the story line. Not much but if you pay attention it's there. I hope I'm not disapointing any of you. Please just keep reading the story anyway. It will get better I promise.) **

The first thing I notice is Luella and Masako's identical glares. They both look so alike, it's scary. They both have lustrous black hair, but Luellas is long and Masakos is short. They both have eyes as grey as a stormy sky. They aren't tall, but not short either. They're very beautiful. Sometimes I think that they think that beauty makes up for being mean.

"Um...You called for me?" I asked. What a stupid question! Why would I even ask that?

Masako spitefully replies "Any idiot would know when they are being called." She smirks at me. I can almost feel steam coming out of my ears I am so angry.

Luella stops her before she can say anything else. She gestures at me and says sharply "Come along, to the post. I expect you need to learn a lesson since you haven't before." I just go pale and follow her. Along the way she barks out orders to the other servants. They are to get the whipping post ready and bring someone to whip me.

We never used to have a whipping post until my father died. I know that we never would have until Luella came along. I really miss my father and I know that I would miss my mother if I had known her.

I keep walking, straight to the courtyard. To a lot of pain and sorrow. I'll be sad, because my friends will be sad. I'll feel pain because that's what Luella wants me to feel. I look down as we get closer to the post. I don't want to see the terrible sight. I look at the grass that should be green but is brown. I look at the flowers that should be blooming, but there are only weeds.

When we get there I am tied to the pole 'for my own safety'. I am to recieve 10 lashes.

**(A/N I know I'm mean to poor Mai. But I promise something good comes out of this! I can't tell you yet though or I would be giving the whole story away!) **

LASH 1 - I imagine I am somewhere else far away, being treated kindly.

LASH 2 - I count in my head trying to ignore it.

LASH 3 - I accidentally whimper.

LASH 4 - I let a few tears escape.

LASH 5 - I cry out.

LASH 6 - I scream.

LASH 7 - My friends are watching, worry and sadness etched on their faces.

LASH 8 - I start to feel dizzy.

LASH 9 - I feel a lot of blood running down my back.

LASH 10 - I nearly black out.

Finally they let me go. I walk over to my friends. John grabs my hand and says "I know someone who can help. Here I'll carry you, I don't think you should be walking right now."

He lifts me up and fire races through my back. I whimper and black out.

**John's POV**

I'm almost finished. Then I'll get to go home or talk with Mai. Speaking of Mai I hope she's alright. I heard gossip a few minutes ago that she is to recieve a punishment. This punishment is supposed to be unusually harsh and cruel. Suddenly a scream comes from the court yard. I race out.

What I see makes me want to cry. Mai is tied to the whipping post, being whipped like so many ill-mannered servants before her. She is usually so strong, no matter what she was punished with she never complained, cried or screamed. Now she was reduced to a shaking, screaming mess of herself. They let her go and she wobbles over this way. I grab her hand and tell her "I know someone who can help. Here I'll carry you, I don't think you should be walking right now."

I lift her up easily, she's just so light. She lets out a small whimper and goes unconscious. I start walking when I hear little voices yelling "Wait up! We wanna help Mai too!"

I look down, it's the mice. The talking mice to be specific. I lift them up and put them in my pocket. I start walking towards the castle. My friends prince Naru and his advisor Lin live there. Naru will help her, he has to if he doesn't Mai won't get treated and die.

I decide since we're so far away I should find something to get us there faster. (Light bulb moment) I know, I'll get a horse from the stables! I think triumphantly. I race over to the stables and grab a horse. I get on carefully, I don't want to hurt Mai. I sit down on the saddle and keep one hand on the reins the other on Mai. Away to the castle we go.

After about 15-20 minutes of riding, we arrived at the castle. They let me in because I am friends with the prince. I hopped off of the horse and headed over to the castle doors Mai still in my arms. (He's carrying her bridal style! how cute!)

**Naru's POV**

I was in my chambers reading a book when a servant came in.

"John is here sir, and he brought a girl with him." He knows that I don't want to marry anyone for a long time. Gene died and no one can ever replace him.

I say icily "Tell him to leave and that if he ever tries to get me to marry someone again, I shall never see him again."

"Sir," the man starts, "That's not why he's here. The girl with him is incredibly beautiful, but that's not why he brought her. She's injured and if she doesn't get help soon she could die. He also said to tell you that this girl is his friend."

"Alright let them in."

The servant does as he's told. I walk over to greet John and stop in my tracks. In his arms is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has flowing brown hair, she's not super tall, but not tiny. She looks so fragile in his arms.

The thing that makes me angry is the blood. She seems to be injured badly. I feel my temper rise and I snap at a nearby maid "Get the doctor quickly!"

She runs off in fear and surprise to get the doctor. John beckons me closer and says "follow me."

John leaves instructions for the doctor to follow and we end up at a strange cabin. He lays the girl down on her stomach, that's when I see the real damage. She had 10 whip lashes on her back. For some strange reason I was furious. I didn't even know the girl and I already cared for her.

If I'm not careful I'll just get hurt again. Just like with Gene. He was my identical twin. We were opposites, but as they say opposites attract. He was my best friend and he always knew what I was thinking. I always tried to protect him with my powers but in the end it wasn't enough. He died a year ago and his body wasn't found.

I was interupted by a familiar voice saying "Can we come out now?"

"Lord Takigawa, is that you?" I asked. John suddenly pulled 3 mice out of his pocket. One of them looked at me and laughed, "What do you think, Oh mighty Naru the Narrcissist?"

Yep definately lord Takigawa. "How did you get to be turned into a mouse?" I questioned icily.

The female mouse said "We can't say exactly. But I can tell you we have a curse put upon us. That girl had to get herself into trouble and us being stupid tried to help."

"Lady Ayako? What do you mean? You went missing a year ago when my brother died!" I exclaimed.

The third mouse said simply " Dearest Prince Naru, you know us all. But we can't confirm your suspicions because of the curse. I can tell you one thing that the witch left out of the curse though. The witch killed your brother and this girl meddled and tried to help even though she didn't know him. That's why she's this way now. Her memory of that has been erased though. The witch travelled through time to mess with things and it's too confusing to explain. We couldn't explain it anyway, even if we didn't have a curse on us."

"I know who you all are now." He pointed at the first mouse and said "You are lord Takigawa,You," He continued gesturing at the female mouse," are lady Ayako."

"What about me?" Whined the last mouse.

"You are the old jester, Yasuhara." I said simply. That's when the doctor bustled into the room and kicked everybody (Except Mai) out. The doctor was finally done about an hour later. But before I rushed in to tell the girl about everything, Lord Takigawa warned me "If you tell anyone or somebody doesn't find out on their own all of us involved die."

**Midnight: I forgot to thank the R&Rers! Thanks R&Rers! **

**Cookies: Happy Birthday to You! Happy- (Cut off by Sour, who isn't in a good mood) **

**Sour: SERIOUSLY SHUT UP! PLZ R&R TO SAVE COOKIES! SHE IS NOW GOING INSANE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cookies: A special thanks to Ariana Taniyama for saving me by reviewing! YAY Ariana! Your review was really appreciated! **

**Midnight: We're glad you like it! I really hope all of our readers like the twist!**

**Sour: I'm not gonna say it! (Gets jabbed in the ribs by midnight and cookies)**

**Sour: Fine! Ariana, your reward for saving cookies will be that you get to choose the next fairy tale that we do. All you have to do is e-mail Midight or leave a review telling us the fairy tale you want us to do in part 2. **

**Midnight and Cookies: Isn't that awesome?**

**Midnight: Anyways thanks to everybody who R&R our story! **

**Cookies: All of you get a... Drum roll plz (Just gets awkward silence) **

**Cookies: (Continues as if nothing happened) Cookie! Any kind you want! Isn't that a nice surprise! I bet you all thought I was going to say chainsaw death or creepy stalker notes, am I right?**

**Sour: Hey I'm the murderer and your the stalker so stay in your own territory!**

**Midnight: SHUT UP! I just want to start the chapter now, after listening to you bicker the whole time! So anyways WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE CHARACTERS WE CREATE AND MY LOYAL FANS WHO CREATE CHARACTERS FOR ME OWN THOSE CHARACTERS SO YEAH... HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! PLZ R&R!**

**Mai's POV**

I woke up in John's cabin. It was strange. I don't remember getting here. Why does my back hurt? Oh yeah, I was whipped. It could have been worse. I could have gotten more than 10 lashes or something like that. I looked around and noticed a strange girl in the room with me.

"Excuse me? but who are you and why am I here, why are you here?" I asked her, confused. The girl had honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She looked like she was in her late 20's.

She replied in a warm tone "I'm a doctor, my name is Kisuke Hana. Your friend Brown-san brought you here. I came here to treat your injuries. You could have died if they hadn't gotten treated. But you'll be fine, you just need to rest and take it easy for a couple of days." She smiled at me. Her smile was warm and kind. I like this woman I realised. "You can call me Hana-chan if you want." She said kindly.

"Thank-you for helping me Hana-chan. You are a very kind person." I told her. She was just about to reply when the door opened and her friends came in followed by a strange man. Hana just looked at me and said "I'll come and check on you in a few days" and she left.

"Mai!" John exclaimed, "I was so worried about you! What did you do this time?"

I glared at him and said "I didn't do anything it was the cat. It was going to hurt Yasu, Bou-san and Ayako. I threw it outside and was going to clean the mess it made before they got they came back early and I was punished."

John looked sad and said "They're getting worse now, aren't they?"

I just looked away and said "You don't know anything John. It isn't like that!" I only said that because there was a stranger in the room.

The strange boy fixed his icy gaze on me and asked "How do you explain the whipping then? Friends don't whip friends."

I looked up to glare at him and my jaw nearly dropped. He was drop dead handsome. He was close to my age and had black hair and deep blue eyes. I still managed to glare at him though. He seemed familiar too.

Suddenly Bou-san's voice cried out "You're awake Mai-chan! Finally! You had us really worried there! Please don't get into trouble trying to protect us any more. We only want you to be safe."

"I know you do" I said, "But you guys and John are my only friends and I really don't know if I could stand myself if I ever let something happen to you."

"By the way," I ask turning to the handsome stranger, "Who are you?"

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya." He says simply.

They stay and talk to me for a little while before going home (John went to Mai's house since he had to find a way to keep them from finding her.). Then they left. I was bored just sitting there, but before long Hana-chan came in.

"Hello Hana-chan!" I exclaimed. I gave her my brightest smile. She smiled back.

Then she replied "Hello Mai-chan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay!" I said back. We just talked about random things for a while then she left and I fell into a deep sleep.

_ Everything was a deep, gentle, calm black. The space was filled with beautiful glowing orbs floating around. I walked for a few minutes wondering where I was and how I got there. Suddenly, while I was admiring the place, a man walked up behind me and said "Beautiful isn't it?"_

_ I turned around and looked at him. It was Kazuya. But he seemed different somehow. Almost kinder, happier too. Then his face saddened. "You recognize me but you don't at the same time. Your memory will return in good time. But I have to tell you something. Since I am basically a figure of your imagination and I kind of don't exist anymore... I can tell you about part of the curse without it killing anyone."_

_ "Curse? What curse?" I asked. His face looked grim now._

_ He replied "The curse that was put on you and your friends. That wouldn't have happened to you if you hadn't tried to help me. You probably don't remember it, but I do. I am no longer alive because of it. Your friends have been turned into mice because they tried to help us all. We were cursed by a witch. She is the reason you mother, father and I are dead. I can't tell you anymore about the curse except for... well... you only have 2 months to break this curse. Oh yeah!" He smiled again, "The only way to do that is to fall in love with someone and have them fall in love with you, and then... You have to share true loves kiss!" _

_ "What! Really? I seen you alive, so how can you be dead?" I asked shocked._

_ "The one you saw alive is my identical twin brother. Oh, by the way I was just kidding about sharing true loves kiss! That's just an added bonus!"_

_ Then he laughed. I blushed then laughed with him. He waved and started to fade away. I waved back before he vanished. Then I woke up._

The man in my dream was such a nice person. He didn't deserve to die. I wish he hadn't. I was sure of almost nothing at the moment. Who was he really? I mean I know he was Kazuya's brother, but what was his name? Where did he live? What did he do? Why did I have only 2 months? How was I supposed to break the curse in that time? You can't fall in love that fast, can you?

Even though I still wasn't sure of these things there was 1 thing I was sure of. I, Mai Taniyama, was going to break the curse. In fact, I think I already had a head start on it. That Kazuya guy... What! NO! I couldn't like him! He was cold. Well wouldn't you be if your brother was murdered? said my subconcious. I thought of reasons why I could like him and came up with none. I also thought of reasons why I should hate him and came up short there too.

Over the next few days my friends and Kazuya, who was nicknamed Naru. As in 'Naru the Narcissist'. He seemed to like that nickname. He wasn't as cold as he seemed either. We spent a lot of time getting to know each other. He was actually quite kind and generous. One day while we were out walking we came a across a poor traveler with little money.

"Please kind people, can you spare me a few dollars?" the traveler asked.

Naru surprised me by saying here and handing her $100. I looked at him and he looked at me and shrugged.

I learned many things about Naru. Like how he really likes tea. Or how clever he is. Or how he only wears black. I could go on and say a lot of things I know about him, but I won't because there's too many.

I really think that I might be falling in love with him. The thing is, I just need him to love me back... but that could be hard. I'm probably not his type. I never thought he was my type though. Well I guess opposites attract. Or at least thats what I hear.

I'm kind of scared right now to tell you the truth. Tomorrow is the day I go back to Luella and Masako. I really don't want to but I have no choice. Well I'll do my best not to make them mad I guess... But I don't think that will work. Oh well... I'll still try.

Naru's Pov

Mai goes back to wherever she came from tomorrow. I really don't want that to happen. What if she get beaten again? I mean it's not like I'd miss her or anything though... Oh who are you kidding? You'd cry if you didn't see her again! said this annoying litttle voice inside my head. I turned around in my bed. I was supposed to be sleeping, but I just couldn't so I was thinking.

I finally drifted off to sleep. I only had one dream and boy, oh boy was it weird.

_Their was this strange lady with pink hair and wings walking towards me. "Hello Naru!" she said happily. _

_ I didn't reply. Instead I studied my surroundings. We were in a bright sunny place, with shimmering green grass, and colorful bright flowers everywhere. There were butterflys, bees, birds and other animals all over the place. Even I had to admit it was beautiful._

_ "YOOHOO!" the lady waved a hand in front of my face. I turned to glare at her and to my surprise it didn't work. _

_ "The reason I'm here," She started, "Is because your brother told me to help you and that Mai girl break the curse. You love her right? Well all you gotta do is make her love you back! It's simple! You see her all the time anyways so talk to her, get to know her. Find out what she likes and make her happy! When you both confess that you love each other the curse will be broken! Then your brother will be able to rest peacefully, and Monk, Yasu and Ayako will be human again! I know! In 3 weeks have a ball and meet her there! Tell her you love her and I'm sure she'll feel the same way. To meet up with her before then, just ask your friend John to help you with that! I'll take care of the witch myself! Once you break the curse, which I forgot to mention is binding me as well, that is."_

_ With that she was gone._

**Midnight: Well, what did you guys think? Plz leave a review to let us know! **

**Cookies: No mean reviews though!**

**Sour: Yeah! Or else I'll go all murderer on you!**

**Cookies: And I'll go all stalker on you!**

**Sour: And Midnight will go all retarded Shakespeare on you, like poetic injustice that sounds really bad when Midnight does it but good when Shakespeare does it! **

**Midnight: HEY! **

**All: Well anyways plz R&R!**

**Midnight: I would have written more but I have to go to bed in like 5 minutes! Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tale Series Part 1: Cinderella chap 4

**Midnight: Hi Guys! I know it took me forever to update this story , but at least I have the time and ambition to do it now! :) (: And my internet isn't messed up any more so I have a good reason to finish writing it!**

**Sour: Hello... Yes we're back. Big shock isn't it? You probably thought we wouldn't come back to talk to you boring, annoying-(Cut off by Cookies)**

**Cookies: HEY! Be nice! Those people are our R&Rers! BTW you guys aren't boring or annoying! Sour's just retarded! **

**Sour: HEY YOU-(Cut off (again) but this time by Midnight)**

**Midnight: You guys are both being rude! We have to talk to our friends and fans! They are awesome people with really exciting lives! **

**Cookies: YEAH! :) **

**Sour: If you say so... (gets elbowed in the ribs on both sides by Midnight and Cookies)**

**Midnight: Anyways, a special thanks to all of you guys who reviewed my story! But an extra special thanks to my honourary sisters, Aktaiy, Handsomeangel and Alice the BBR! BTW Thanks sisters! I love your reviews! All of my reviewers reviews are awesome but I look forward to yours the most! I hope to talk to you soon!**

**All: We don't own ghost hunt! Only Fuyumi Ono and the other person who helped make it have that amazing privledge! BTW we also don't own Cinderella!**

Normal POV

After the strange pink haired fairy vanished Naru drifted off into a totally dreamless sleep. He woke up and realised he had only been asleep for a few minutes so he tried to sleep again, but his mind was full of unanswered questions. Tomorrow would be the day when Mai went back to wherever she came from, though why she would go back was a mystery to him. She was free now, she could do whatever she wanted, go wherever she wanted. Yet she didn't.

He eventually though himself to sleep. While at John's cabin Mai was having similar problems. She couldn't sleep because of what was going to happen tomorrow. Yeah she was free, well she was free physically...But...There was... well, something telling her she should go back. It was the only piece of her parents she had left, and if she left Masako would get her inheritance and future position. Her parents would NEVER want that. But then why did her father marry Luella? Maybe he didn't know how awful she and her daughter were, maybe he didn't care...NO! That wasn't true! It couldn't be! He father was a kind man, he must have been tricked or something!

Oh well. It doesn't matter. Dwelling on the past won't help me now. I can't change time. That was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep (again...) (Did that satisfy your guy's curiosity on why she would go back?)

The next day

Normal POV

The sunlight filtered through and hit Mai in the face, effectively waking her up. She sat up and yawned. Then she noticed the clothes on her bed and smiled. John was being to kind again. Why was she of all people, graced with such nice friends? She was sure she didn't deserve it.

But there was no time to think right now. She had to get ready to get bossed around by Masako and Luella. She didn't mind as long as they treated her at least fairly. She slipped on the brown dress, and tall brown boots that almost reached her knees. She took a piece of red ribbon out from under her pillow. It was part of a gift from her mom. It was from a dress she had as a young child that her mom got her for her birthday. She then took off her right boot and tied the ribbon around her ankle, knowing that Masako and Luella wouldn't find it there.

Then she headed into John's kitchen, knowing that he wouldn't care if she helped herself. She quickly made breakfast and headed out to the stables to grab a horse and head home.

Later

" Mai ! Hurry up! We called for tea like 20 minutes ago!" Masako screeched at her. She sighed and quickly put the kettle and cups on the tray. Then Mai twirled into the kitchen.

"Here's your tea Masako. Sorry it took so long, but I had trouble with the tea leaves, they looked too old so I had to find other ones."

"Don't make excuses!" Luella snapped at her, "Now go scrub the floors, clean the stables and feed the animals. Then wash up and prepare supper. Go now."

She just nodded and headed down stairs to scrub the floors. She grabbed the bucket hanging on the rack and stopped to pick up the cloth. But the cloth wasn't there. It SHOULD have been there. But it wasn't. That's weird, she thought. Then she looked around and noticed a trail of sparkles. So of course she followed it.

It led to the extra room in the basement. "Hello?" Mai called out quietly, not wanting Luella and Masako to hear her.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice replied, "Don't worry they won't hear us, I used my magic to make sure of that! Thank you for using those tea leaves! It temporarily freed me! So now that I am temporarily free and I'm your fairy godmother, I will help you."

"Who are you?" Mai asked.

"I'm Madoka, as I said before, I'm your fairy godmother. I'm here to help your dreams come true! Sorry about the delay! I was only late by a couple of years though! It was a stupid curse that you temporarily freed me from by using those tea leaves! Thank you for that!"

"What do you mean by 'help make my dreams come true'?" She asked.

"Well since we don't have much time until the tea leaves wear off, I'll just have to give you a small description! Well anyways, here take these! And when you need my help with something, ANYTHING, all you have to do is wish on one of these!"

Madoka handed her 4 multi-colored ribbons just like the one her mom gave her but in different colors.

"I have another just like these! My mom gave it to me! Is that how you're my fairy godmother?" She questioned the fairy.

"You're a clever girl!" Madoka beamed, "Anyways, when you need me just make a wish for me on one of these ribbons! I have to go now so bye! Oh! but here's another gift from me to you!"

Then Madoka snapped her fingers and disappeared. Mai just sighed and took off her right boot and place the rest of the ribbons on her ankle. Then she walked out and saw her chores so far to be done. So she headed outside to feed the animals, but found that done too! She wondered if supper would be done, and then felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and read:

Dear Mai,

When they want supper simply pour water on this note and count to 5 and you will have a perfect meal! Thanks again for helping me! Consider tomorrow's chores done!

Love,

Madoka

Mai smiled and knew that her life was about to get a lot better.

Same time,

General POV

I hope Mai's ok where ever she is, Naru thought. Suddenly his vision blanked and he saw Mai trying to prepare tea. Someone was yelling for her to hurry up, but the tea leaves were bad. And then, well we all know what happens. Except that when Mai knows she's free for the whole day she decides to go out riding. Then the vision ends.

Suddenly Naru had a great idea. He would go out riding too. Find Mai and they could talk again. So he raced out to the stables. He got on his horse and rode off, unaware that his brother was watching him (from wherever he was) and smiling. Gene knew that the curse would be broken soon, but he just had to find a way to make Naru have the ball sooner.

Shortly after Naru took off riding he found Mai and they rode together until they both had to return. They talked about many things, and for the first time in a long time Naru found himself smiling again.

A few Days Later

Gene had come to Naru in a dream and told him to have the ball in 2 weeks time. It would have to be huge. Naru complained about this but Gene won using the 'I'm dead and it's not fair if you don't let me have my way' card on him. Naru gave in and glared while Gene beamed.

He told Naru that it had to be a masquerade and it had to last 4 days. Everone HAD to wear masks. And to make this ball special, it would be the ball where the prince would decide who his bride would be. Everyone in the kingdom was invited. Even royal families from other kingdoms.

Gene was very specific about everything. So Naru sounded kind of bossy when he was telling everyone what to do. His father and Lin, watched with curiosity and excitement. Maybe the prince would be ok after all. The death of his brother had caused him to become cold, and retreat into a shell. He had only a few friends, but a few years back three of them had disapeared.

3 days before the ball

General POV

"Mai, are Masako's and my dresses ready yet?" asked Luella. Luella wasn't planning on marrying the prince, that was Masako's goal. But Luella had heard that the king's wife died many years ago. So...Well you know what she's thinking, I mean come on! (In this story Luella's a #$&% ! so is Masako in this story.)

Mai was done the finishing touches on the dresses and they were quite beautiful. Luella's first was light green. It had long sleeves that flowed past her wrists in an elegant manner. At the waist was a white ribbon that turned into an elegant bow at the back. It was simple but beautiful.

The second dress was deep purple. It had two great big puffs of silver silk at the shoulders and the sleeves stopped at her elbows. At the waist some glittery fabric was bunch together looking like a lovely waterfall and stopped just below the knees while the rest was just purple.

The third dress was yellow. Like the inside of a flower. It had long sleeves that went all the way to the wrists, but on the wrists it had orange fabric wrapped around it going up the arm like a snake around and around. It stopped when it touched the shoulder. At the waist more orange ribbon was wrapped around at the back it was also a bow. The dress then puffed out, like those old fashioned dresses.

The fourth dress was the color of ivory. The sleeves were just puffs of gold, and the waist was wrapped in black ribbon with a bow at the back and then gold fabric hanging down until just above her knees and the rest was ivory.

Masako's first dress was pale pink. The sleeves went all the way down and had a ribbon tied to the middle finger on each hand. At the waist cream colored fabrice came down like a hanging on the back and started small at the front. The rest was pale pink.

The second dress was light blue. The sleeves were puffs of light blue with silver embroidery. The waist had a blue sash, with silver embroidery on it. The rest of dress from the knees down was covered in silver embroidery.

The third dress was black. It had White sleeves with black ribbons running up and down them. The waist had a white hanging on it that went just past the knees and the rest was black.

The fourth dress was burgundy (It's like a very very dark red). It had sleeves that stopped at the elbows and little frills where it stopped. At the waist it had a black ribbon tied around it. Then the rest billowed out like those old fashioned dressed and was burgundy.

"Yes!" Mai called. So Luella and Masako came into the room. They tried on each dress and it turns out that they fit them perfectly (Mai wondered if Madoka had anything to do with it). But when Mai had to make Luella's and Masako's dresses she hadn't had time to make her own.

But fortunately her kind friends helped her out. They knew what color of ribbons Mai had so they made her a dress of each color to match. So they secretly made her dresses for the ball. With one extra.

The first was saphire blue, but not quite the right shade. The second was emerald green, but not quite the right shade. The third was diamond white, but not quite the right shade. The fourth was ruby red, but not quite the right shade and the fifth was gold but not quite the right shade. They were kind of plain but beautiful all the same.

All of Mai's, Luella's and Masako's dresses had masks to go with them, since it was a masquerade.

The day of the Ball

Mai was so excited. Madoka had done her chores again and her little friends had made her 5 beautiful dresses and masks. Now all she had to do was convince Luella to let her go. Maybe she would see Naru there. She didn't really care about the prince, even though her father had been one of the most trusted lords, she didn't know the prince and she didn't really care. She just wanted to see her friends.

She walked into the dining room where she knew Luella would be. "Luella?"

"What is it?" the woman questioned.

"Maybe, would I be able to go to the ball. I have a friend I want to meet there. I think you've seen him before. He is the castle servant."

"Well, maybe. But only if you finish your chores. You have to scrub the floors. Feed the animals. Clean the stables. Weed the garden. Dust the library. Groom the animals, even Chester. Do the laundry. And clean yourself up."

"Alright!" Mai said cheerfully. Then she rushed out of the room.

Masako whined "MOTHER! Why can she be allowed to come? It's not fair!"

Luella replied with a smirk, "I said IF she gets done." Then she laughed and Masako laughed with her.

**Midnight: I know it was short, but for now it is the bes I can do. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just have to go to bed in a couple minutes, so I decided that I would rather update a short chapter now, than a long one later. I think you guys have had enough waiting.**

**Cookies: YEAH! It's the WAIT NO LONGER REVOLUTION!**

**Sour: Once again, you took it too far cookies...**

**Midnight: I have to agree with Sour this time... It's just this once ok! Is it really such a bad thing to agree once in a while?**

**Sour: Yes...**

**Midnight: YOU LIT-cut off by Cookies**

**Cookies: Well anyways thanks for listening! And can you believe it! Midnight agreed with Sour! It's either a miracle or Midnight's high! Know Midnight, she's high!**

**Midnight: Hey!**

**Sour: HA HA! Everybody thinks your high! Now we know why this chapter was an epic fail!**

**Midnight: It wasn't an EPIC fail! It was just a fail!**

**ALL: PLZ R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight: Hey! :) (: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up, but well...um...well...Yeah...**

**Sour: Wow! She doesn't even have an excuse! **

**Cookies: Time for a peace picnic!**

**Midnight: Oh crap! RUN! (Cookies ideas of peace picnics are stalking Midnight and/ or Sour, until they get along)**

**Sour: NO WAY! I"M HELPING COOKIES THIS TIME! (Pulls out a chainsaw)**

**Cookies: NO WAIT! SOUR AND MIDNIGHT, I'VE CHANGED MY WAYS! I DON'T DO THE CREEPY STALKER PEACE PICNIC THING ANYMORE! THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TWO HOURS AGO! I'VE MOVED TRYING TO SERIAL KILL YOU UNTIL YOU GET ALONG! (grabs sours chainsaw and pulls a mask over her face)**

**Midnight: ! **

**Sour: ...AHH!...AHH!...**

**Cookies: If you want to save Midnight and Sour, you have to R&R! BTW we don't own ghost hunt or Cinderella! So have fun reading while I try to kill Sour and Midnight! WOOT! :D**

When Mai finished her chores,

General POV

Tonight was to be the first night of the Masquerade. And Mai had just finished all the chores Luella had assigned her. So now she went to tell Luella.

"Luella, I've finished the chores." Mai told her.

"Oh, well just one more thing then. Go prepare us some tea, then help us into our dresses. Then if we deem you presentable, you can go."

"Alright." Mai said. Then she was off. She headed into the kitchen and started boiling the water. She then remembered those special tea leaves that had freed Madoka. Maybe there was some still left.

She opened the cabinet, and sure enough, they were still there. She grabbed them and made the tea. Then moments later she was pouring the tea into Masako and Luella's cups. Then she walked away to see if she had anything decent to wear. She opened her tiny wardrobe (remember she doesn't know that her friends made her dresses! ) and saw mostly plain outfits and she sighed. But then she saw her navy blue dress and the mask her mother left for her to inherit. Maybe she would fit it. So she tried it on. It was a perfect fit. But she then quickly took it off and headed to Masako and Luella's chambers to help them into their first dresses.

First she helped Luella get into her first dress (the light green one from the last chapter) and it's matching mask. Then she helped Masako get into her first dress ( the pale pink one from the last chapter) with it's matching mask.

Mai's POV

Now I can finally get into my dress and mask. I ran to my room put them on and rushed back down. The second I came down Masako started screeching "HIDEOUS! IT'S HIDEOUS!"

"I have to agree with my daughter, Mai. It is HIDEOUS. Allow us to make some adjustments." Then she smirked and gestured for Masako to come over to me with her. Then they started tearing at my dress and messing up my hair.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I pleaded. But it was no use. They ruined my mothers dress. It was the only suitable thing I had in my wardrobe.

"Someone has to teach you a lesson for trying to disgrace us." Luella said icily. Then she snapped her fingers and one of the punishers stepped forward. He then grabbed my right hand and smashed my wrist into the doorway. I fell over in pain. But Luella wasn't done with me. She walked over and stepped on my injured wrist. Hard. I cried out. I also heard a snap.

"Goodbye Mai."

I just lay there clutching my wrist. I then burst into tears. They ruined my mothers dress. They injured me. Everything was going wrong, but then my friends came in.

John called out "Mai, are you alright?"

I replied "I don't know any more... I just don't know..."

I didn't see them walk in, I just knew it was them because of the mouse sounds. Ayako, Yasu and Monk all called out "Mai, we made you some really pretty dresses and masks for the ball, but Chester wrecked them."

I turned to face them. "No." I said.

John, Monk,Yasu and Ayako all replied at the same time "WHAT?"

I said "They can't just wreck your work too! I'm done with that! I'm sick of dealing with them!" Then I pulled the gold ribbon off of my wrist and wished that Madoka would appear. I wished that she would help us.

Then suddenly the room was filled with sparkles and when it cleared, sure enough the pink haired fairy was standing there. She took one look at me and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you? No wait don't answer that, I already know. But I can help you and your friends!" squealed Madoka.

"Can you help us get ready for the ball?" I asked.

"Of course!" she replied.

General POV

(A/N: I know, only part of the song will actually be the real song, so please don't critisize me! I can't remember most of it from the movie! I also changed some of the words and stuff. There will be parts where they're talking in the song and the song will be in _italics like this_ and the **"talking will look like this" **so the let the magic begin! :) (: )

_A little magic would do me good_

_A little magic would do them good_

_A little magic would do YOU good!_

**"Oh, hmm... What is that spell?" asked Madoka.**

_Is it..._

_Clickety?_

_Maybe Clackety?_

_Or Rickety Rackety?_

**"What about Bippity?" asked John, "I read a spell book once and I heard about you. Isn't that your spell?"**

**"Oh! You're right! My bad!" Madoka exclaimed.**

_Grab a little Bippity!_

_Put it through my wand_

_Oh mice, you poor darlings!_

_Rise once more, stand as you were before!_

_Add a little Boppity!_

_Put it with the Bippity in my wand_

_Oh dear, you need a carriage, a coach and some lovely horses!_

_Pour in the final ingredient, Boo!_

_Add it in my wand_

_Now all of you need something to wear,_

**"Since I'm only Mai's fairy godmother, I can easily provide you with your clothes out of air! But for her...I need something else to make better!" cried Madoka.**

**"I know! Lets get the ripped gold dress and mask!" exclaimed Ayako.**

So off went the mice. Who would soon be human again. They grabbed the gold dress and the matching mask and hurried back. They told Mai to go change into it. She did (slowly because of her wrist)

_Put them together and what have you got?_

_Bippity! Boppity! Boo!_

_Fix her hair, fix her attire!_

_Create that carriage before I retire!_

_Bipptity! Boppity! Boo!_

_Turn those mice into humans once more!_

_Give her friends lovely attire, accessories and galore!_

_Put them together and what have you got?_

_Bippity! Boppity! Boo! _

_Put them together and what have you got?_

_A wonderful evening and a wrist fixed for tonight!_

Suddenly Ayako, Monk and Yasu started to glow and sparkle. All you could see of them was their shapes. Then they started to get bigger and get human shapes. Then there was one more flash of light and instead of mice standing there, were 3 people. Ayako was a tall young woman with red hair and brown eyes. Monk was a tall young man with longish blonde hair and twinkling brown eyes. And finally Yasu, he was also a young man, but he was younger than Monk and Ayako. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore Spectacles (AKA glasses).

Mai and John gasped while Madoka laughed.

"Well now it looks like it's time for the carriage!" Madoka enthused.

Then there was a flash out side and a pumpkin in the vegetable patch became a golden carriage. It appeared to be made of real gold.

"Is that...you know, REAL GOLD?" asked a very shocked Mai.

"Of course! What else would it be! I don't rip off my charges!" Madoka giggled.

The carriage was plain gold with 4 white glossy horses ready to pull the carriage.

Then John, Ayako, Monk and Yasu started to glow (again) and when the sparkles subsided... They were wearing the most fashionable outfits and hairstyles of their time period. (I'm leaving them up to your imaginations, so be creative!)

Then Mai started to glow and shimmer. Her golden dress and mask became made of real gold (woven into a soft lovely fabric like silk of course) her hair was styled in a beautiful way, with a lovely golden hair clip pinning it up. Her shoes were made of soft flexible gold that was perfect for walking or dancing. And the golden ribbon was on her right wrist wrapped in a lovely bow (the ribbon was also made of flexible gold).

"As you can tell, your wrist is healed. For now. Anyways, most of the magic ends at midnight. So be careful." Madoka warned.

"What do you mean by most?" question Monk.

"Well, since Luella and Masako would notice if Mai's wrist healed suddenly, that will stop at midnight. You guys being human again will also stop at midnight. The horse drawn carriage will stop at midnight. Basically the only thing that won't stop at midnight is Mai's outfit and hair style." Madoka replied cheerfully.

"So get going!" Madoka happily shouted, shoving them all into the carriage. Then it took off. They were all so excited. But Mai still managed to remember that Monk, Ayako and Yasu were talking mice and asked them about it.

"Well it was the curse that you have to break. We can't say anymore though." said Yasu.

So the carriage drove swiftly and smoothly to the castle.

Meanwhile at the Castle,

General POV

Naru was starting to get annoyed. After all this was Genes idea. He was supposed to see Mai here, so where was she?

No, he hadn't talked to all the potential brides lined up, coming forward to greet him, when Lin called their name. But still he was getting impatient. Wouldn't you be, if all these fake people came forwards pretending to be your friends?

He had friends but they just disapeared. What if Mai disapeared on him too? He knew that he shouldn't think like that, but he just couldn't help it.

There was only six potential brides left, Mai had to be one of them right?

Wrong. There were no more potential brides left to greet him. The dancing started. Even though they were all wearing masks, he would be able to tell which one was her right?

What if he had been introduced to her but didn't notice? What if she didn't show up? What if- but his worries were cut off when someone tapped him on the shoulder and said "Long time no see, at least with us in human form."

He turned around and saw that it was Yasu, Ayako, Monk and John. They were wearing (whatever your creative minds came up with) and Naru was wearing some kind of navy blue whatever guys wore in that time. He then turned around moments later when hel heard the crowd gasp. That's when he saw what he was looking for. Or rather who he was looking for. It was Mai, in her gold dress and mask, but he could still tell it was her.

Even if Lin hadn't drilled him on what to do with late potential brides, Naru still would have gone over there and introduced himself (well since he already knew her, he would have greeted her). So he walked over to her and bowed. She curtsied. Then Naru held out his hand to her and asked "Would you like to dance?"

**Midnight: Woot! A cliff hanger! Will Mai say yes? Will she say no? You'll find out next time in Fairy Tale Series Part 1: Cinderella chap 6!**

**Sour: Shut up already! We all know that she's gonna say yes!**

**Cookies: It is kinda obvious Midnight! Well anyways since no one reviewed yet...I have to try and kill you!**

**Midnight and Sour: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Cookies: PLZ R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight: Wow, it's been such a long time since I've updated this story, so here goes nothing!**

**Sour: Ok, stop talking to yourself! 1) Its creepy and 2) nobodies there! Seriously nobody will read this crap!**

**Cookies: That's not what the reviewers say!**

**Sour: Midnight probably creates those herself.**

**Cookies: Even the mean ones?**

**Sour: No those are me! Ha Ha Ha! **

**Midnight: There are no mean ones, retard!**

**All: Well you all probably feel chapter deprived so here it goes! WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR CINDERELLA! WE ONLY OWN THE CRAP WE MAKE UP! ALL WE ASK IS THAT YOU READ IT, AND LEAVE A REVIEW! BUT NO MEAN REVIEWS!**

General POV

"I'd be honoured." Mai stated graciously. Then blushed, thus causing Naru to smirk (God! Somebody should smack him and wipe that smirk off his face and tell him to smile instead! Oh wait this is MY story, I can do anything! So just remember the next time it says smile, he was probably originally smirking, but then I smacked him and wiped that smirk off of his face! Lol).

So Mai and Naru twirled gracefully around the ballroom. But for some strange reason, Masako and Luella couldn't figure out that it was Mai (wow, they must be pretty stupid! Lol jk!).

Mai was having so much fun, she forgot to tell Naru about how she had to leave by midnight.

"I don't have one. I love all the colors! What about you? What's your favourite color?" Mai replied.

They went on like that for a while, asking each other random questions like that. Then they waltzed outside to the garden. The music could still be heard even though they were outside. They were now just walking and holding hands. The weather was lovely and the moon and stars could clearly be seen even though it was only ten.

"Naru, how come you didn't tell me you were the prince?" Mai asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Well, for once I wanted someone to treat me like you would any person. All of the others are so fake and overly polite. When you yelled at me when we first met, that was really amusing and refreshing. So I wanted to keep it that way." Naru replied, "Who are you really Mai? I know you're more than just a servant."

"Well, yeah. Or at least I USED to be more than just a servant. My father was lord Taniyama, and my mother was lady Taniyama. She died when I was five. When I was 7 my father remarried. Now Lady Luella is my stepmother, and Masako is my stepsister. My father died when I was 9. And Luella and Masako have been treating me like a servant ever since." Mai said.

Then she looked down, her eyes teary. Only to have her head tilted up and finding herself looking into Naru's eyes. He said calmly "I know what it's like to lose the people you care about. I lost my brother a few years ago. His body was never found. You shouldn't cry they wouldn't want that. They just want you to be happy, so make the best of what you have in your life."

Suddenly, without warning Naru drew her closer into a... hug (you all probably thought he was going to kiss her didn't you? Lol well Naru's a private person so it could take a bit, well maybe if I smack myself a few times I'll stop torturing you readers...lol).

They stayed like that for a while before Mai broke the silence.

"Your brother wouldn't want you to be sad either. You probably stopped letting people get too close to your heart didn't you? So that you wouldn't get hurt, but people got close and you were hurt again... You don't have to worry, you won't be hurt again!" Mai admonished.

Naru looked at her curiously then replied "Yeah I did get hurt. But why shouldn't I worry about being hurt again? Chances are it'll keep happening if I let my guard down."

"You shouldn't worry because I won't let you be hurt again!" Mai exclaimed cheerfully. Naru just laughed at her antics. Soon they were both laughing so hard their sides were aching.

Then Naru smiled and said "If you'll protect me from being hurt, I'll protect you from being hurt too! Deal?"

"Deal!" exclaimed Mai. They reached out to shake hands to seal their promise. Just as they clasped hands the spell was starting to wear off, so Mai pulled her hand back and hissed in pain. Where her wrist had been broken, the bruise and pain were starting to come back.

"Mai! Are you alright?" Naru exclaimed. Suddenly the bell tolled and Mai started to panic, realising that midnight was arriving. She quickly started to run back inside, only to have her injured wrist accidentally grabbed by Naru.

She cried out in pain and Naru let go and quickly grabbed her other wrist. He exclaimed "Mai I'm so sorry! What's going on? What are you running from?"

"It's midnight! Madoka cast a spell that starts to wear off at midnight! I'm running because I have to get home before Luella and Masako! If they find out I'm here...Well they think I'm at home, and if you're wondering about my wrist...Well that happened when I tried to convince them to let me come along." Mai replied.

Naru pulled Mai into another hug. He tried to stay calm, but was sort of losing since Mai was hurt. He spoke softly and with a desperation tinged voice "Come back to me quickly tomorrow!"

Mai just nodded and hurried off, in a rush to be home before Masako and Luella. It would be bad if she didn't make it in time. It wouldn't be bad actually. It would be HORRIBLE!

But as Mai rushed through the crowded ball room, Masako and Luella were nowhere to be found. She quickly grabbed her friends who were, fortunately, not transforming back into mice yet. She hopped into the carriage and they sped away. Mai prayed for a miracle. And guess what happened?

A miracle!

**Midnight: I'm really really REALLY sorry that this chapter was sooooo short guys! But I've had a lot going on lately getting computer priveledges taken away and having crappy internet tend to make a person lose their will to write! But fortunately I was inspired recently!**

**Sour: Seriously like I told you before: NO ONE CARES MIDNIGHT! YOU BETRAYED THEM BY NOT UPDATING!**

**Cookies: Sour, don't you think that you're taking this a bit...I don't know? TOO FAR!**

**Midnight: I'm tired of their fighting and I'm sick again so I'm just tired. I get sick with little things a lot. It makes me wonder...Oh well I won't press my worries of what could possibly be MY imminent DEATH! **

**Sour and Cookies: SHUT UP! We're trying to fight! And listening to your PATHETIC whining isn't helping the mood!**

**Midnight: Plz R&R guys I'm sad, lonely and sick. But you know what will make me feel better? A LOT of REALLY NICE reviews! I'm tired and I hurt from skiing cause that's part of the reason I got sick! But don't worry I'll update this as fast as I can! Which for me, as you all probably already know, is not fast enough! But I'm gonna try really hard to update fast this time!**


End file.
